


Atlas

by GaulisLibertae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, no beta reading we die like men, this is not a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaulisLibertae/pseuds/GaulisLibertae
Summary: [AU] The war has ended. The Boy Who Lived has finally died and now Hermione must fulfill the promise of her dead friend. As a countermeasure in the case of Harry's death and Voldemort's reign, she is set on a highly illegal and inane mission to stop Voldemort at the very beginning.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves! this fanfic will be mainly just be written and edited by me. let this be a precursor to more tomione fanfics. there'll probably be grammar mistakes but i mainly just want to freely write and post bc of my busy schedule

It’s been months since Harry’s death. Once the news had hit that Harry had died, she had been forced to go under along with the rest of Harry’s closest friends. It wasn’t her decision. Her decision was to stay and to defend Hogwarts, even if it meant dying in the end. 

She had initially hidden with Neville, who was now leading what was left of the order, but they had gotten separated somewhere in Outer Mongolia. She didn’t know where Ron was or anyone else for the matter. In fact, Neville was the only other person she had contact with. Now, it was her. Hermione. All alone. 

That was fine. She had a job to do. 

“Hermione,” Harry was leaning on the wall, facing the entrance until he heard the door open. He had been waiting for her outside the doors of the Gryffindor common room. Ron was with her. They were planning on sneaking outside for a chance to breathe. And snog, Ginny had quipped before they left. 

“What do you need, Harry?” Hermione asked. They walked closer to him now and Hermione could see the bags under his eyes. 

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and began to open his mouth, only to close it soon after. Hesitantly, he took a minute before he said something. “Sorry, I just need Hermione.” 

Ron glanced at Hermione and then to Harry. It was unusual. Usually, there were no secrets between the three of them. At least, not anymore. It was suspicious, especially with the timing of it. Before Ron could say something. Hermione interrupted him. “Actually, I think Neville and Luna wanted some help in the greenhouse. Ron, if you could.”

His brows furrowed. She knew he wanted to say something but, he shook his head and started to leave. “I’ll be out then. You know where to find me.” 

Harry didn’t say anything until the last of Ron’s footsteps were heard. He looked behind her, to the door of the Gryffindor dorm, and then began to talk in a hushed tone. “I need you to promise me something.” 

Before she could say a smart quip, she stopped herself. Harry’s appearance was more disheveled than usual. His eyes were red and the fire caught the light so faintly no one could tell that Harry had been crying. The last thing he needed right now was some smart remark. “I can’t assure you I can do it but I can try.”


End file.
